Day at Disneyland
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: She has a plan. A plan that involves stalking the guys her and her friend like. Oh dear. This can't end well. ONE-SHOT. Ft. Justin Gabriel, The Miz, Cody Rhodes, and Alex Riley.


"Michelle, is this a good idea...?" Lilo questioned her friend as they walked through the crowd of Disneyland.

"Sh!" Michelle warned, a finger going to her lips. "They're going to hear you!" she warned in a whisper.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "Is this a good idea?" she repeated, but lowering her voice this time.

"No time for talking, they're going to get away!"

Michelle grabbed onto Lilo's wrist and pulled her, getting right behind the four men and two girls they were trailing behind.

"I feel like a stalker," Lilo mumbled, only to earn a glare from Michelle, as well as making the brunette once again put a finger against her lips, signaling her to shut up.

The two divas, Michelle and Lilo, had overheard Mike Mizanin and Alex Riley talking about how Cody and his girlfriend, Frannie, were planning some awesome trip to Disneyland, and they'd been invited, along with Justin Gabriel. Mike and Alex thought it'd be fun, so they, along with Alex's girlfriend, Caitlin, agreed to go. Lilo thought it sounded fun, too, and since Michelle had never been, she figured they'd go together. Michelle liked that plan, but had some ideas of her own...

Like follow the group around the entire time. Not because she was weird or anything, no, but because she was a bit smitten with Mike. And although Lilo hadn't admitted it, it was clear she had the biggest crush on Justin. Lilo had never agreed to this. She had thought she'd talked Michelle out of it, but nope. The second they got there, Michelle already knew where they were (due to Caitlin tweeting exactly where they were from her phone), and dragged Lilo along with her for this crazy stalking filled day at Disneyland. Lilo wasn't ever going to admit it, but seeing Justin laughing and smiling along with his friends was actually really nice.

"They're getting on the ferris wheel," Lilo said as the group went to get in line. "Now stop walking."

Lilo pulled Michelle over to the side (but made sure they were still visible so she wouldn't get mad) and sighed. "I still don't know why we're doing this."

Michelle just giggled, her eyes on Mike who was trying to talk Caitlin into sitting with him on the ferris wheel instead of Alex. "Because Mike looks so cute in his basketball shorts."

"Ew... okay, other than that. Why are we here?"

"Because-"

"And don't say it's because he just got a haircut and you wanted to admire it."

"You noticed it, too!" Michelle cooed. "Doesn't it look... awesome?"

Lilo sighed. "Yeah, Michelle, he looks great. But, what I meant was why are we following them around? You're good friends with both Alex and Caitlin, we're both friends with Frannie. We could have just asked to tag along instead of stalking them!"

"Not stalking!" Michelle quickly defended. "I just... didn't think of that... you should have suggested it."

"I did!" Lilo yelled, throwing her arms in the air. "Three times!"

"Yeah, but did you suggest it the day Mike wore that pink tie? Because that's all I was thinking about, so I probably didn't hear you."

"Alright, whatever. This is weird though, dude."

Michelle pouted momentarily. "I know, but - Oh my God! Mike has no one to sit with on the ferris wheel!"

Before Lilo had even realized what she'd said, Michelle had ran off to the front of the line for the ferris wheel.

Mike saw her and grinned. "Hey!"

Michelle acted like she hadn't been staring at him and gave him a smile. "Oh, hi!"

"Come ride with me so I don't look like a loser."

"Well, if you insist..." she giggled as she made her way over to the ride and sliding in close to him.

As Michelle got as close as physically possible to Mike, Lilo watched, shaking her head and laughing. She was startled by a voice behind her.

"You didn't want to ride with your friend?" Lilo jumped slightly, turning around to look up at Justin, who chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, um, it's alright," she said, her cheeks undoubtedly turning a light shade of red from the embarrassment.

"So, why aren't you on the ferris wheel with your friend?" he asked again.

Lilo glanced behind her at Michelle, who couldn't stop smiling at Mike, who was leaned in pretty closely to her as he spoke. Looking back at Justin, she laughed. "She's a little busy, I don't think I was wanted. Why aren't you riding with your friends?"

"Odd number of people, I didn't feel like riding alone or with a total stranger... or Mike."

The diva giggled. "Yeah, I can see how riding with Mike would be a little awkward."

"Would you like to ride a roller-coaster with me?" he suggested with a smile that showed off his dimples. How could Lilo say no to that face? Even if she was deathly afraid of roller-coasters.

"I'd love to."

xxx

As Lilo and Justin got to the top of the roller-coaster, preparing to go down the big drop, Justin took notice to Lilo's fear. Her eyes were wide and she was really shaky. "Lilo, are you alright...?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just... kinda... sorta... terrified of roller-coasters."

"Well, I'm glad you told me before we got on," he said, sarcasm in his voice. "Here, hold my hand."

Lilo didn't hesitate to grab his hand and she squeezed it hard as they dropped, going very quickly on the ride. As she screamed her head off, Justin just laughed.

As they got off the ride, Justin wrapped his arm around her waist because all of the loops had made her dizzy.

"Sorry, I made you go on there."

"Don't be," she smiled. "It was actually pretty fun. Other than the dizziness and the extreme fear, I enjoyed it."

Justin laughed. "Well that's good."

They stood there for a second before Lilo looked down, noticing his arm was still wrapped securely around her. "You know, you can let go if you want..."

"I could..."

The moment was interrupted by a loud voice. "GUYS, I FOUND JUSTIN! LILO'S HERE, TOO! I THINK THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS."

"We were not about to kiss, Cody."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Sure you weren't." His own girlfriend, Frannie, was standing beside him, so he wrapped his arm around her waist. "When I hold Frannie like that, and I'm looking at her like that, it usually results in a kiss... and other stuff, but we're in public, so yeah." He demonstrated by leaning down to place a peck on her lips.

"Ew..." Alex and the rest of the group chose a bad time to join the four, just as Cody was kissing Frannie. "No one needs to see that." This only made Cody lean down to kiss her again. "Hey! I said quit!" Alex whined. "Fine! If you get to kiss your girlfriend, I wanna kiss mine!" He grabbed Caitlin around the waist and pulled her against him, leaning down to capture her lips.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What the hell has gotten into everybody? It's a damn love-fest around her."

"Lilo, is Justin your boyfriend now?" Michelle asked, not even thinking.

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes went wide. "Michelle!"

"Well, that's up to her," Justin said with another adorable dimple showing smile.

Lilo immediately turned back to Michelle and smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Aw, yay!" Michelle giggled before rushing to Mike's side, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "We're dating now, too."

Mike furrowed his brow in confusion. "We are?"

"We made out almost the entire ferris wheel ride. Did that mean nothing to you?" she pouted.

"Oh, uh, yeah," he smiled. "Sorry... babe."

Michelle turned her attention back to Lilo and smirked. "See? My plans always work."

Indeed they did.


End file.
